No need for promises
by blueraindrops
Summary: hitomi+van love story... it's kinda like a songfic...^___~


No need for promises

No need for promises

~o~ soulmates for eternity ~o~

[Mystic Moon]

"Van..." his name is all she could say because he is the only one she could think about... remembering him was happiness and also grief.. sadness and agony at the same time, for it hurts more whenever she seems to pass her mind that she was.. they were so far with each other.. her heart brokes.. but still, she intented to continue dreaming about him, for hurting would be _worthit_ because it was Van... her one and true love..

_Say, when they're in love, does everyone gets this lonely?_

_Say, do they embrace the pain that's even deeper than the darkness?_

[Gaea]

"Hitomi…" her name engulfs his whole body… _his whole heart_.. he remembers her scent, like the fresh flower of the morning sun, fresh as the ocean breeze, the comforting, refreshing wind that flies all over the sea, all over Fanelia.. _all over his heart_.. her big, yet gentle green eyes that seems to sparkle everytime he needed some help, like magic, but _no_, it was no magic.. it was… Those looks that never fails to give him an inspiration, the same stares that gives him the courage to stand and face all what he taught he couldn't. His hope… was on her… and hers _alone_.. she is the girl… Hitomi…the one and his only true love…

Say, even if they're in love, could the end someday come for them too? 

_Say, could a feeling that's even clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?_

[Mystic Moon]

"Van.." thank you.. for all .. for everything… life was beautiful because of _you_..now, that I finally know why I came here in Gaea, I questioned that many times, honestly, I regretted that I was ever transported into this place, away from all the people I love, but then I finally came to realize why I am here, why I was here… I met you…I will never regret that I met you… you were always there.. you protected me… and Gaea will be an everlasting experience because _I saw you, known you_…

  "**_I found_**…."

_It's all been so that we can shine,_

I just know it! 

[Gaea]

"Hitomi.." strength, determination, courage, valor… so many things you have shown and taught me… you have no idea what you've given me.., much more.. you have given me back my life…. A life so wonderful because of _you_… my life was fiilled with joy and happiness when you came… you taught me how it is to really fight.. with  _a purpose, not just for fun_…  and how to live.. _not just for a need, but for a reason… "**Love in you**…"_

_ _

_the season-changing winds running along the streets forever_

_like this feeling…_

_ _

[Mystic Moon]

But… I know.. Van. That I'll meet you again… and when that happens, we will never be apart again… for you… Van Slanzer de Fanel … _you.. you are my soulmate_…

I… I love you… I'm gazing at you with my heart 

_I… I believe in you…_

_Even on the coldest night_

_ _

[Gaea]

"Hitomi.." I know you can achieve your dreams.. be the number one runner.. I hope I can fullfill my wish.. but yes, I will.. I can.. trust.. _you empowered _that on me.. thank you.. Hitomi Kanzaki… my love…

I… I love you… I'm gazing at you with my heart 

_I… I believe in you…_

Even on the coldest night 

_ _

[Mystic Moon]

"Van…"I know you're near.. you lie inside of _me_.. _my heart.._

_Even far away.. our eyes watch each other_…..

_I don't need to reach because you're here….. forever_…

_I call out to you now with my eyes,_

I reach out to you now with my eyes… 

_ _

[Gaea]

"Hitomi.." I know you're beside me… _you are here inside… my heart_

_Even far away, holding hands_…

_I don't need to fear because you're on my side…. Forever_…

_I call out to you now with my tears,_

I reach out to you now with my tears…****

**_ _**

[Mystic Moon]

"Van….." I know, I just know… this is not the end… _I love you and that's going to be forever_… we will be… 

_I… I love you…_

_I'm gazing at you with my heart_

I… I believe in you… Even on the coldest night 

[Gaea]

"Hitomi…"I know, I just know… this is not the end_… I love you more than much and longer than forever… _

we will be…

_I… I love you…_

_I'm gazing at you with my heart_

_I… I believe in you…_

Even on the coldest night 

_ _

[Mystic Moon]

"Van…. _I don't need promises_…."

[Gaea]

"Hitomi…. _Because of the precious strength that you've given_ me…."

~burning flame~


End file.
